


Through the Tempest - Armitage Hux

by writingsofa_hobbit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofa_hobbit/pseuds/writingsofa_hobbit
Summary: Armitage, after being publicly humiliated on the bridge by Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, returns to his chambers, only to break down in front of the reader, his wife. Fluff and comfort ensue.





	Through the Tempest - Armitage Hux

His body ached and his shoulders hunched from the soreness in his back. Purple bruises made themselves obvious against the pale skin of his neck as they spread beyond the boundaries of what his uniform and great coat could cover. His head pounded with every strike of his simple black combat boots against the shining, black floors of the star destroyer. His gait was uneven and some footfalls were heavier than others as the First Order’s most esteemed general stormed the halls connecting the rooms that served as his refuge and his battleground: his chambers and the throne room. 

General Armitage Hux, who was so used to victory and success, found himself on the losing side of the worst predicament he had ever faced. 

Day after day, the General commanded the remainder of the fleets, authorized the search and seizure of any information the galaxy held upon the whereabouts of the rebellion and dealt with his insufferable inferiors. The tasks never failed to leave him beyond exhausted. But the day was never done when the clock read the time of his elongated shifts, for his meetings with Ren never failed to ruin him even more. 

Day after day, General Hux reported to the throne room and stood before the Supreme Leader, never flinching as blow after blow was dealt to his ragged vessel for whatever reason Ren found fit. The Supreme Leader’s extensive training under his abusive master had left him toned and powerful, even without the added strength the force gifted him with. But through all the pain, General Hux never once flinched. It was his silent declaration, his personal vendetta against the man. Never to show weakness, never to back down, never to give in. But day after day it got worse, for Kylo began to memorize where it hurt most, where the sore nebulas of yellow, purple and brown had arisen to the pale surface of Hux’s soft skin from the previous day’s beating. And every day, Hux got closer and closer to breaking down in tears in the way he had been trained his whole life to never do. 

Day after day, he suffered the same awful treatment, or… that was until today. Today was different. Today was worse. The Supreme Leader had decided to deal out his unjust punishment in front of Hux’s inferiors. The officers and lieutenants and admirals whom he commanded, from whom he demanded respect. Today, Kylo Ren took away all General Hux had spent his life working for: the most feared and powerful general the galaxy had ever seen. 

Kylo Ren had entered the bridge in a tempest of fury, all heads whipping his way the moment he entered. Hux, having no clue why Ren would be here, had turned to him calmly. 

“Supreme Lead-” 

Hux’s question was cut short as the familiar constriction around his neck returned. His hands were flung to his throat by the force, another manipulation of Kylo’s with the intent of demeaning Hux in front of his inferiors. Kylo had stared at Hux menacingly over his rising hand, and Hux stared back with a moon’s worth of defiance as he was lifted into the air. But then, a searing pain had flown through the General’s limbs, one that he had never felt before. It burned in his veins and caused him to writhe and convulse. The General tried to scream, but his voice was lost, taken from him by Kylo’s abusive acts.

This was no longer a game of dominance, this was a game of humiliation… and Kylo was winning. Kylo knew his displays of power and dictation over Hux would either silence the First Order’s higher-ups into submission or cause infinite difficulty for the General. Although, it was the latter that was more likely. 

It was only when Hux had turned an unnatural shade of red and he started to lose consciousness that he forced to the floor, the hold upon his throat and the pain in his limbs subsiding ever so slightly as the Supreme Leader stormed from the room.

Air rushed into the General’s lungs as he coughed and struggled for a normal breath. And once he had it, the General swept his ruined hair back into its place and shoved his fallen FO cap in its place. He looked around, seeing a mix of fear and amusement in the eyes of his subordinates. 

Tears brimmed in Hux’s eyes, but he refused to let them show. Instead, he gathered what confidence and strength he had and began to storm off the bridge, now-cracked datapad in hand and blaster easily within reach. 

“Back to work!” He ordered, voice horse yet powerful all the same. “NOW!”

An officer stood to challenge him, and before the man could utter a word of defiance, Hux quickly pulled his blaster from his great coat and shot with deathly precision, coming within a centimeter of the man’s ear. The shot echoed through the silent chambers as the man froze. 

“I said back to work, and if anyone wishes to challenge me, they’ll find that my next shot will not be so kind,” the General said, his voice intense, yet quiet. It was difficult to talk when the tears of humiliation strangled his throat more tightly than Ren ever could. And with that he stormed from the bridge, his vision becoming blurry as memories of his father’s words ringing in his head.

At that moment, Hux realized then that his father had been right, all those years ago. Armitage was strong-willed and fierce, but he was physically weak, and no amount of academy training or years serving the First Order could change that. It had begun with his father, the physical and mental abuse enough to ruin his beginnings and his esteem. Then it was his teachers and peers at the academy who said that there were numerous candidates more suited to the position of General than he. Hux had proved them wrong and had watched with great pride as they fell into shame when their doubt turned to fear. 

Hux had ruled with an iron vice around the order. Then, as if the universe had destined him to fail, Snoke became Supreme Leader and took on a childish Ben Solo as his successor. And now Armitage was here, a broken, fallen man.

The only thing that could save him now was the woman who lit up his life like the rising sun and continued to stay with him, even through the darkest of times, guiding him like the north star. The one whose slightly plump form smelled of flower petals and tasted of honey and whose heart held an intense love for all life, especially when that life was him. The woman whose joyous laughter breathed happiness into his soul, sincerity into his eyes, and love into his broken heart. The angel around which his world centralized.

Y/N. 

Armitage entered the security codes and the titanium doors that separated his slice of heaven from the cruel Order opened to accommodate his tall, bruised frame. The sweet call of his name accompanied the soft patter of feet on the black floor and the descending hiss of the doors’ closure. 

“Armie?” the voice called, sweet as honey and as warm as a summer’s breeze. “Is that you, love?”

A smiling face, her smiling face appeared, after receiving nothing but silence as her answer. Her supple form joined her lovely face as she neared him. Armitage lifted his gaze, his teary baby blues meeting her soft E/C ones. The look tortured his soul with more pain than any injury could deal him as he watched her face fall.

“Armitage?” She asked, voice soft with worry as she approached, placing a small hand upon his sharp, bruised jawline. Her thumbs grazed over the fresh wounds gently and it was then he let the life’s worth of facades, the walls, and the weaponry fall. He shuttered and fell into her arms, a broken sob eliciting itself from his lips.

“Darling!” Y/N cried softly, shock crashing over her as her hand laced itself into the short red hairs on the back of his head. She held her broken lover and felt his tears wet the curve of her neck as she lowered the two of them to the ground, pulling Armitage into her chest. His hands buried themselves into the softness of her torso, bunching the soft fabric of her shirt desperately. Sob after sob wracked his body as he wept fitfully against her shoulder. 

“Shh, love,” Y/N cooed, removing his cap to press kiss after kiss to his forehead. “I’m right here, Armie. I’m right here, and I love you. You hear me? I love you.”

“He humiliated me,” Armitage whimpered into the softness of her shoulder. “H-he took everything from me.”

“No, love,” Y/N whispered, pressing her slightly parted lips to his high cheekbones in a sweet kiss as she pulled his head from her neck to wipe away the tears that caused her heart to ache, “you haven’t lost everything.”

“How so?” Armitage spluttered softly as her thumb gently wiped away the tears from underneath his watery grey eyes. “He took my dignity, my power and authority… everything.”

“Armitage,” Y/N cooed, her voice holding a note of mirth as she nuzzled her face close to the side of his, pressing her nose slightly beneath his cheekbones and her supple lips to the soft skin of his face, “it seems the only thing you have lost is your hold on reality.”

Y/N then wrapped her arms around Armitage’s shaking torso and laid kiss after his to the blossoms of bruises upon his neck and allowed him to bury his face in the soft locks of her brown hair as she continued.“You still have your position and you still have power over your officers. But most importantly, you have every opportunity to show that you are more than what that bastard makes you out to be. You are everything this Order needs to bring the galaxy to order.”

Y/N’s words were soft and comforting, and when combined with the soft tracing of circles upon his aching back, Armitage’s sobs and shutters turned into mere sniffles and swollen eyes. 

“Darling, I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” Armitage sniffled. A note of sadness filled his heart as her hands left his back and ran down the length of his arms, leaving tingling trails as she went. She grasped his hands as they sat facing one another, watery grey eyes gazing into warm, confidence E/C ones. 

“You can take it, Armitage,” she replied, a glimmer of pride twinkling in her eyes as she gazed back at him. “I know you can. You’re strong, stronger than anyone on this ship. You’ve endured so much to get where you are, love. I know it hurts and I know its hard, but it’s you. 

A brilliant smile lit up her face as she looked down at her soft hands intertwining themselves with Armitage’s angular ones.

“You’re my Armie,” she said confidently. “You’ll pull through, and when you do, you’ll be on top of a throne of gold, with a crown on your head and the entire galaxy and all its wonders and power at your fingertips.”

Y/N’s words struck a chord in Armitage’s heart and the realization of just how much he loved Y/N floored him. Here she was, caring solely for him, despite his achievements, his faults and flaws, his past and his failures. Here she was, telling him he was strong despite it all, building him up no matter what it took. Here she was, making all his fears wash away and replacing it with her reverence and her devotion to him. Armitage loved her with more force than Ren could ever conjure up, not even if Snoke himself was backing him. 

The instinct to kiss her sweet lips overwhelmed his heart and before he knew it, his hands delicately held the sides of her face, his fingertips dipping gently beneath the wispy roots of her hair, and his lips pressed fervently to hers. She grounded him as her hands rested on the starched fabric of his officer uniform, just above his rapidly beating heart. 

The kiss was dizzyingly passionate as the smell of his expensive cologne and dried blood mixed with the sweetness of her perfume and the scents of her skin and hair blended and sent him reeling. Armitage could feel Y/N smiling as they kissed and happiness and love crashed over his heart in waves as their lips pulled apart gently, their eyes remaining closed and their foreheads pressed together. He felt pulled to her as if she was a star to which his whole life was pulled to. She was the star around which his life orbited. 

“I love you, darling,” Armitage whispered with what little breath he had left, his swollen and split lips still so close to her soft ones that he could gently feel the tingle between them as he spoke. “As long as I have you, I’ll be happy. And I promise, as long as I’m alive, I’ll make this universe a place you’re happy to live in.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> yay! this is my first star wars fic. hope you enjoyed it! i love armitage, he's one of my favorites.


End file.
